disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Poison Orticia!
'Poison Orticia! '''is the 53rd episode of Season 44. Summary When Armadylan, Aquafish, and Spectro are missing, Owlette learns that her former friend Orticia has captured them so she can use them as bait to lure her (Owlette), Luna Girl, Catboy, and Gekko into a trap only to learn that Romeo has injected her (Orticia) with a poisonous blue flower nectar. Plot The episode begins at night, where Armadylan, Spectro, and Aquafish are walking in the Jungle Nook in the Fantasy Forest, just as Aquafish asks Armadylan if he’s sure that someone had called for help here, as he replied that he is positive that they are and Spectro added that someone just sent that distress call to them this morning, so there has to be someone who needs there help. After all, Connor, Amaya, and Greg are busy with their DJC work and their school clubs anyway, so why not do the rescuing themselves for them? Aquafish eventually agrees with a nod, and so, they need to keep looking. As the trio resumed walking, Armadylan stops his friends when he hears something moving, like slimy tentacles, but Spectro points out that there aren't any octopuses around the Jungle Nook, then nervously asks if there are any as Aquafish shakes her head and says of course there aren't, just when suddenly, Armadylan sees a green vine slither in front of him that made him realize that those aren’t octopus tentacles since octopus tentacles have suckers underneath, they’re vines! And that could mean- Orctica! As Armadylan mentioned that name, Orctica appeared out from the shadows, only to the trio’s shock, she looked very different, as she looked menacing and creepy looking! The following day, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna were talking about the disappearance of Dylan, Angel, and Ashton as they were wondering what happened to them after learning about them going to the Jungle Nook to investigate and find the person who called for their help last night, but Greg was starting to worry now as it is not like their friends to disappear without responding back, just when suddenly, he steps on a puddle of sappy blue liquid, and it wasn't sticky splat from Night Ninja, just as Greg sniffed it on his finger and discovered that it's... nectar! But why is this nectar blue when nectar is supposed to be golden yellow? The four kids then decide to find out tonight. Nightfall comes and the PJ Masks in the Owl Glider and Luna Girl on her Luna Board and her moths fly to the Fantasy Forest to the Jungle Nook, where Armadylan, Spectro, and Aquafish were last seen. When Owlette landed the Owl Glider, she, Catboy, Gekko, Luna Girl, and the moths searched the realm until Catboy sees a vine that he almost tripped on as he calls his friends over to see what he found. Owlette recognized that vine as one of Orticia's, and just thinking about her former friend made her slip a tear out of her eyes, but Luna Girl pats her on the shoulder to comfort her and help her focus on their mission as they moved deeper into the jungle, where Gekko followed the nectar trail that leads to the center of the jungle. However, the nectar trail stops where it came from leaving the PJ Masks and Luna Girl confused as they wondered why it would stop here when Gekko begins to have that funny feeling in him, and Luna Girl was thinking exactly what he was thinking: it could be a trap, and just like what Gekko’s funny feeling predicted, green vines suddenly sprang out from the ground, trapping the PJ Masks in them, but when it was Luna Girl and her moths’ turn, Owlette used her owl feathers to push them out of the way before the vines took her and the boys away! When they awoke, the PJ Masks find themselves trapped in vines as Catboy shoits angrily what the meaning was when suddenly, they heard a familiar voice as Owlette recognizes it quickly as Orticia. Then Orticia comes out of the shadows but she looked a lot different. Characters * Trivia * Orticia teams up with Romeo for the first time, but only because she was being used by him when she was injected. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 44 Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on Orticia Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Action Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 44 images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Orticia images Category:Trapped images Category:Group images Category:PJ Masks images